


Coming Attractions

by OnTheTurningAway



Series: Mating Games - 2013 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheTurningAway/pseuds/OnTheTurningAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about being in high school is, there are few places a guy can go to get a little action with his hot new boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Attractions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bonus challenge #4 at [Mating Games](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/), for the prompt: Movie Night.
> 
> Thanks to [ArcadianMaggie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadianMaggie/pseuds/ArcadianMaggie) for the super speedy beta!

The thing about being in high school is, there are few places a guy can go to get a little action with his hot new boyfriend.

Now that things have settled down at the station, the Sheriff is no longer working nights, which is great. Really. Stiles is happy to have his dad safe at home every night. Except… Well. Stiles has gotten used to a certain amount of freedom after the sun goes down and he'd be lying if he said he wouldn't like a little privacy when Danny comes over. 

He'll never forget the time things were getting hot and heavy on his bed, until his dad walked in to see how the _studying_ was going and ended up finding a shirtless Danny on top of his teenage son.

Awkward didn't begin to cover it.

To add insult to injury, Stiles' Jeep is out of commission thanks to a recent run in with the latest creature of the week. So instead of steamy make outs with the top down, it's been movie nights in the Stilinski living room, chaperoned by his very own 'hands where I can see 'em, boys' father, who is the absolute _worst_ at hiding how amusing he finds the whole situation.

The alternative is family game night at Danny's, which would be fine, except the Mahealanis always pick games that last forever. Stiles invariably falls asleep in a puddle of his own drool while Danny's sister revels in bankrupting her family, or Danny's parents battle for world domination. Unsurprisingly, it's hard to look sexy with a fake $500 bill stuck to your forehead.

And then there was the time Stiles and Danny found a secluded place to park and were doing a little mostly-naked bumping and grinding in the back of Mrs. Mahealani's station wagon. Stiles had his dick out, jerking it for all he was worth while he rode Danny's thigh, when one of Beacon Hills' newest deputies tapped his flashlight against the fogged up window. Apparently, it was the final push Stiles needed; he came just as he was flailing backwards, making quite a mess.

Who knew jizz was so hard to get out of upholstery?

Danny still hasn't forgiven him for that one, despite Stiles' efforts to convince him it was kind of hot.

Being the resourceful guy that he is, though, Stiles comes up with a plan and they end up spending a lot of time at the local movie theater that summer. It's cool, dark and, if they get there early enough to claim the back row, the perfect place for sloppy make outs and wandering hands. Plus, the concession stand still gives free refills on popcorn and sugary drinks, which is entirely beside the point, but hey – they're growing boys.

To top it all off, it turns out Greenberg has gotten a summer job as the ticket-taker. And while Danny is a great guy, he's also kind of a dick like most popular high school kids, so he looms a little and makes empty threats about next year's first line, suggesting Greenberg will be riding the bench all season long if Danny doesn't get what he wants. Contrary to popular opinion, Greenberg is no fool, and Danny has a stack of free passes to prove it.

The only problem is that there are too many _good_ movies coming out this season and Stiles begins to think there's a flaw in his plan to get his hands in Danny's pants as frequently as possible.

The first time they go to see _Iron Man 3_ , the theater is too crowded and they actually want to watch the movie. Things go a little better the second time, until Danny starts nibbling at the sensitive spot at the base of Stiles' throat and he moans loud enough for the woman two rows ahead of them to hear it over the awesome special effects. She shoots them a glare that could stop Tony Stark's arc reactor so they cool it, not wanting to get thrown out.

A month later, Stiles suggests going to see _Star Trek Into Darkness_ —for the third time. Danny's really into the idea at first and picks Stiles up in his Starfleet Command tee shirt—also for the third time. That alone should clue Stiles in to the fact that Danny's (admittedly hot) geekiness carries over into an obsession with all things space and Trek. The scandalized look Danny gives him when Stiles leans in for a kiss cements that fact pretty quickly.

For the rest of the summer, it's a series of hits and misses. Stiles strikes out during _Man of Steel_ and _The Wolverine_ , but manages to get a handjob during _The Bling Ring_. He doesn't think it's the least bit weird to have Danny getting him off while grown-up Hermione Granger steals things from rich people on screen; it's basically a bisexual guy's dream scenario, the more he thinks about it.

Stiles takes full responsibility for the disaster that is _Monsters University_. He doesn't know what he's thinking, trying to sneak away for a little _alone_ time with Danny on a Saturday afternoon in a theater full of kids. In Stiles' defense, the theater is empty when they arrive and Danny is a really great kisser, so who can blame Stiles for climbing into his lap and getting so distracted he doesn't notice Danny's sister and her entire ballet class gawking at them from the aisle?

They never speak of it again.

By August, Stiles is ready to give up on his grand plan so he's surprised when Danny picks him up Sunday night and drives them to the theater. There's a huge line for _Kick-Ass 2_ but when they get up to the window, Danny gets two tickets for _Fast and Furious 13_ (or something—it's impossible to keep up), quickly grabs refreshments and drags Stiles to the tiny theater at the end of the hallway.

The movie's been out for a couple of months and no one else is there, even though the previews have already started. Stiles is just about to make a wisecrack about Danny picking a crappy movie when it all comes together.

They're alone. In a dark theater, which is playing a shitty movie neither of them wants to see. It's _perfect_ , and Stiles practically wrenches his neck trying to pull Danny in for a kiss. Stiles doesn't even try to muffle his moans when Danny bites his collarbone. He's so hard by the time he has Danny's dick in his hand he wouldn't even care if someone walked in.

No one has, which is awesome, and Stiles takes advantage of the situation, leaning over and swiping his tongue against the head of Danny's cock. The way Danny grips his hair lets Stiles know he made the right choice, armrest digging into his ribs be damned. After a few teasing sucks, he tries to slide down onto the floor to get between Danny's legs, but there's just no room.

Getting back in his seat is a little awkward and Danny doesn't let him have a sip of their drink because he doesn't want Stiles' mouth to be cold. But he pushes Stiles' head down and grips the back of his neck just the way Stiles likes so he really can't complain.

It's wet and sloppy and loud; even though they've only been together for a few months, Stiles knows he's gotten really good at giving head. Danny's never complained, anyway. His hips start to shift and twitch and before long, all Stiles can do is keep his mouth open around Danny's dick and brace himself while Danny fucks his face.

It's so hot, and even though his jaw is starting to feel a little sore, Stiles would be coming in his pants if his dick wasn't being squished by the awkward angle. Danny makes soft breathy sounds, blunt nails digging into the nape of Stiles' neck, right before he comes.

He kisses Stiles right after, half-heartedly tugging open his jeans, but Stiles is too keyed up for a lazy handjob. He gets himself off quickly and after a quick cleanup with a handful of napkins, they settle into their seats and watch Paul Walker try to act his way through a truly terrible movie.

It's their best movie night yet.


End file.
